


Kimi's CR Headcanon Dump!

by Kimiqu



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiqu/pseuds/Kimiqu
Summary: Hihi I wanted to ramble about my headcanons so here we are :)I'll maybe have a few characters in here but you can also suggest anyone you want to hear ideas for! Do feel free to use these as inspiration, I don't mind ^^
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	Kimi's CR Headcanon Dump!

Hello and welcome to this dumpster fire that will become my huge amount of headcanons!

On this page you can suggest characters for me to write headcanons about! Feel free to ask about even the most specific things, as long as it isnt explicit stuff.  
I will talk about gorey stuff and trauma and super angsty stuff and all of that good stuff, but not the dirty deeds, i am a small :/

besides that, ask about any cr character, topic, whatever!

anyways, ask away fellow cookie enjoyers


End file.
